Insônia
by Uchiha Nakai
Summary: Pequena discussão na madrugada. [Oneshot]


Naruto não me pertence, essa é apenas uma fic apenas para o entretenimento de fãs do anime propriamente dito acima, e é feita sem algum propósito comercial ou lucratico.

----------

Insônia

----------

-Testuda?

-...

-Testuda?

-...

-Testuda, você tá acordada?

-Não, Sai, eu estou dormindo, e você está conversando com uma representação holográfica minha.

-Essa é a coisa mais idiota que você já me disse um dia, Testuda.

-Cala a boca.

-Você é mesmo muito infantil.

-Infantil? Você me acorda só pra me chamar de Testuda e eu sou infantil?

-...

-Tá sem argumentos?

-Não, só tô pensando no que leva uma pessoa a ser tão babaca assim, Testuda. E a propósito, fala baixo senão o Naruto vai acordar.

-Ah, dá licença, Sai!

-...(risadinhas abafadas)

-O que você quer comigo?

-Com você? Nada, Testuda.

-Tá bom.

-Tá bom o que?

-...

-Sakura?

-Se você nao tem nada pra falar, eu estou com sono, e como eu sou uma kunoichi responsável, eu vou dormir.

-Exato, Testuda, você é um saco de virtudes.

-...

(Longa pausa)

-Testuda?

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER AGORA?

-Shh, o Naruto vai acordar, sua burra.

-Tanto faz, qual é o teu problema agora?

-Sua roupa tá rasgada.

-Eu sei, e o que você quer que eu faça?

-Quero que pare de exibir suas roupas intímas.

-O QUÊ?

-Shhh!!

-Não tem nada aparecendo!

-...

-Para de fazer essa cara!

-Cara de que, Testuda?

-De pervertido safado!

-...Pervertido Safado? Você tá com algum problema?

-Pra perceber que um milímetro da minha calcinha tá aparecendo, você deve ter ficado horas me analisando.

-Só se eu fosse cego pra não ver!

-Vai dormir em vez de ficar me secando, pervertido!

-Perevertido é o caramba!

-Você tá vermelho, Sai!

-...

(longa pausa)

-Não tá mais aparecendo nada.

-E eu lá me interesso pelas suas roupas íntimas.

-Há quinze minutos você estava interessadíssimo nelas.

-Vá se catar, Testuda.

-...

-...

-Ahá!

-O que é agora?!

-Você olhou!

-Olhei o quê?

-Olhou pra ver se não tava mais aparecendo!

-Nossa, Sakura, você é tão infantil que me assusta...

-Eu até posso ser infantil, mas você é pervertido!

-Você vai acordar o Naruto.

-Não mude de assunto, Sai!

-Eu não mudo de assunto. E não há nada em você e sua roupa íntima que atraia meu interesse, Feiosa.

-Se não tivesse, você não olhava, pervertido!

-Vai dormir.

-E depois não muda de assunto...

-Cadê a kunoichi responsável que ia dormir pra poder cuidar dos enfermos logo cedo?

-A kunoichi responsável foi acordada á algum tempo atrás por você, Sai. E se você quer saber, eu ainda não sei porque!

-Vá dormir e não me encha.

-Tudo bem, mais em troca disso, eu quero que você me diga uma coisa.

-Vai me deixar dormir?

-Se me respoder, sim.

-...

-Sim ou não?

-Fala.

-Por que você não se sente atraído por mim?

-Hein?

-Só responde.

-Você é muito infantil, Sakura, além de que essa não é uma pergunta que se faça!

-Ficou vermelho de-no-vo!

-...

-Anda, responde!

-...

-Sa-a-a-a-i!

-Me reservo ao direito de não responder esse tipo de asneira.

-Então não te deixo dormir.

-...

-Ei, o que é que você tá fazendo? Sai...? Pára com isso...Sai...! Seu...Pára já com isso! Tira esse braço da minha cintura! Sai!

-Para de fazer escândalo! O baka vai acordar!

-Então pára de me...me...abraçar!

-Você quer que alguém mais veja esse rasgo enorme no seu traseiro?

-Não tem nenhum rasgo enorme, e mesmo que tivesse, prefiro que vejam o rasgo do que você me abraçando!

-...(risadinha)

-Pára de rir! E me larga, senão eu grito!

-Que coisa mais clichê, Testuda...

-É clichê, mais eu grito!

-Grita então.

-...

-Não vai gritar?

-...

-Ein?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não quero. E com licença, seu bobo, eu vou dormir.

-...

----------

Yamato arrumava sua mochila de viagem. O dia amanhecia preguiçosamente, e a clareira onde deixara seu pupilos dormindo na noite anterior ainda parecia quieta e silenciosa. O homem sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça, lembrando do momento que os deixara para dormir.

"-Eu não vou dormir junto com o Sai, Sensei!" -gritava Sakura, apontando para o moreno, que já forrava o chão com algumas jaquetas.

"-Pare de reclamar, Sakura..." -murmurou o sensei, dando as costas para os alunos, e se afastando do trio.

"-Ei, Sakura, eu estarei aqui pra te proteger!" -urrou Naruto, com um dos olhos meio inchado, dando um soco frenético no ar. A kunoichi, porém, deu um tapa na testa.

"-Pode ficar tranqüila, Sakura, eu não sou um maníaco sexual..." -Sai já deitara e admirava o céu com a expressão mais calma do mundo.

"-Senseeeei..."-choramingou a moça, mas Yamato já estava longe para ouví-la...

Porém, um berro tirou-o de suas lembranças.

-Sensei! -Naruto, os cabelos bagunçado e uma cara de recém-acordado, prostava-se atrás do homem, os olhos tão arregalados e atônitos que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

-O que foi, Naruto? -perguntou Yamato, aproximando-se do loiro.

-Eu...eu...eu não sei o que...! -Naruto apontava frenéticamente para a clareira, o que fez o sensei dar um salto no ar e disparar em direção onde, provavelmente, deveria ter acontecido um catastrofe.

Yamato parou quando deparou-se com uma cena chocante. O loiro também parara atrás do homem, que agora estava boquiaberto.

No chão, dois corpos entrelaçados num abraço, dormiam tranqüilamente, e pode até dizer-se de passagem, com dois pequenos sorrisos em cada rosto sereno.

----------

OWARI 


End file.
